Template talk:Dreamteam
Changes While I like the idea of this kind of Dream Team, there are a couple errors that I think need to be changed, and these may apply to the other Dreamteam templates: *Some Rangers do not have their real name listed, only their designation (Clover King for example) *Some Green Rangers are missing *DekaSwan is classified as a white Ranger, when I think she should get two option things for White and Orange like Battle Kenya *X1 Mask is here for some reason. Why? And if he is supposed to be here, shouldn't he go with the 6th Rangers? *The placement of Extra Rangers, I think, should be with the Gokaiger that used them most (Red-Wolzard Fire, Blue-DekaMaster, Yellow-P. Shinken Red, Zubaan, Green-Signalman, Rio, Pink-DekaSwan, Mele, MagiMother (Pink actually used her to fight), and Silver-Black Knight). O, they could all go under the 6th Ranger category. *Shouldn't the Replacement Rangers only show the current users. If not, then what about just linking them to their Ranger name (For example, instead of having the Mika Koizumi and Jun Yabuki option, it could be just Jun Yabuki or Yellow Four) This may be expanded, and I hope someone can fix this. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 01:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :DekaSwan is classified as both. Dreamteam is as the Gokaigers (would) use them, so is the Dreamteam-counterparts, but with the Gokaigers 'appearing'. Dreamteam colors deals with colors only. However, the system is way too long to keep changing, so I suggest if you want it a certain way, make a new "dreamteam" template and add it to the queue instead. Just make usre there are differences with the ones already existing. I had to revert your edit earlier cuz most of the changes were too drastic to the system. ::Also, Beet Buster is missing and would be Gokai Green's counterpart, with Stag Buster being Pink's (though I suppose he could work for Silver instead). :: In which template? You're right he'd be Green's likely. As for the designations as links, come on man, those are redirects and don't show up on the page itself anyway. lol :::I'd have to look. I fixed it on one of them but I don't remember which one. I do know I just saw Stag Buster under Green and know he should be Pink or Silver instead. ::::Alrighty. Currently working on PR version. :::::I am now seeing DynaYellow's picture with DenziYellow's name. Cannot find the template with the error. ::::::Should be okay now. I also realized there are some green Rangers missing. Fixed. Made a Power Rangers set of colors. Will make one with "sixths" and "aux" in the sixth slot later. Also realized once I fixed all of these, it might be nice to have "rare" leader and theme versions (e.g. all dinos, all fire etc). Text/Box Color Suggestions In order to avoid having two color options for both Battle Kenya and DekaSwan, I suggest having each use one of their respective colors for their box and the other for the text, much like the team pages (Battle Kenya-black box, green text; DekaSwan-orange box, white text or vice versa). I feel this would better indicate that they have more than one color classification. Other Rangers with unclassified colors (DekaMaster) or with colors similar to one of their teammate's (TimeFire, Wolzard Fire) could also have their text colors changed to reflect other possible classifications or distinguish them from similarly-colored Rangers. I previewed some of these color combinations in the template editor and they look good to me. Does this seem like a good idea? BladeBlasterRed (talk) 17:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC)